Story adoption store Adopt Storys for free
by ninjamonkey3904
Summary: Ever had no idea for a crossover or story of RWBY. Well this story is full of ideas for you to adopt and use as your own. If you dont get one. There are more to come!
1. crossover storys

**Hello everyone and welcome to my. Story adoption story for RWBY storys. On this, I will be giving people story ideas for them to. ADOPT and they will need to PM me to take them.**

 **Here are my rules**

 **1\. You CAN change the name of the story.**

 **2\. You WILL be allowed to make sequals if you want to**

 **3\. No LEMONS. Do I need to say more?**

 **Those are my rules**

 **This chapter is!**

 **Crossover storys**

 **1\. Xcom: Operation Velvet  
**

 **Crossover with, XCom**

 **Description: The elders sent a group to Invade remanent, They captured dozens of inhabitants, but one went missing, half a year or so later, Velvet Scarletina wakes up from a coma to find herself in a burnt up truck on earth. Her leg broken, she is found by Xcom and taken to there Base, were she find out that the Elders had invaded Remanent and other planets, and used all the inhabitants they captured from remanent, and put a chip in them, leaving Velvet little room to choose what to do, She joins Xcom with the hope that she will be able to save her teamates and fellow hunters-in-training from the Elders controls.  
**

 **set during-x-com 2 and during volume 3 episode 10-11**

 **Rating-T**

 **2\. Diamention hopper(Adopted by DelenaKiger)  
**

 **Crossover with, X-over**

 **Description: When Ruby finds a Strange belt in her room, it drags, her, The rest of her team, along with team JNPR and CFVY through diamentions, leaving each of them stranded in a diffrent diamention. Each of them trying to find a way back to Remanent.**

 **Rating-your choice**

 **3\. Manipulated to the wrong side**

 **Crossover with Destiny**

 **Description: When Ruby rose wakes up from death, her ghost is broken immideatly! You can't blame her when she fights the light because of the fact the first thing she saw when she was revived was a group of gaurdians laughing as they slowly kill a group of fallen and hive. The other 3 went though simillar situations and the four of team RWBY end up fighting against the light, being manipulated by the Darkness. While Velvet, Sun, and team JNPR try to get them back to the right side of the fight**

 **Rating-T**

 **And there are the storys to adopt. if you want to Adopt one, just send me a PM or Review of which one you want to adopt There are more storys to COME**


	2. non crossover storys

**Here are some non crossover storys. Look at the first chapter for rules.**

 **1\. A pen to change,(adopted by XxPeaceGirlxX  
**

 **Description: Velvet gets a pen that can change reality, but has limits. When she messes around with it and learns of the other pens, the ones that have certain uses, messing with a persons species, brain, powers and sembelance. Some of those Pens are unknown, one of them, is in Team RWBYs room, in the hands of Blake bellodana. and another is in the hands of Cinder Fall.**

 **Set during between volumes 2 and 3**

 **rated-your choice**

 **2\. Swapped ability**

 **Description: When a miniture bomb goes off, in a lab where teams RWBY and JNPR are. Each of there Sembelence are swapped. For example. Ren has Rubys speed. Yang can summon Wiess's glyphs, and Blake can drain electricity.**

 **Set during volumes 3 just before the torunament.**

 **rating-your choice**

 **So these are some new storys for you to adopt. but in a review or PM me to adopt one**


	3. one crossover and two non crossover

**Here is a crossover story, and 2 not crossover story**

 **Read chapter 1 to see the rules**

 **Crossover story**

 **1\. Infinity stones on remenent**

 **crossover with Marvel**

 **Description: When the six infinity stones fall onto remanent after earth explodes, the stones each end up all over the planet, two, reality and time however end up crashing right outside of beacon and the other right into team RWBYs dorm. The results. Velvet and Ruby with the ability to control reality and time. Yet, they hear voices in there head, calling them leader, protector, and every night, they have nightmares about the other four stones, mind, power, space and soul in the hands of there enemys. Meanwhile, the Space stone was recovered by the white fang and givin to Cinder.**

 **set during-the beggining of volume 3**

 **rated-k to t**

 **non crossover story**

 **2\. Fragments,**

 **Non crossover**

 **Description: When Ruby finds a strange stone, on contact of touching it, she is split into her five parts of her personallity. and only her peices can touch it without being split. Any contact with the stone means that you get split into your five peices of your personallity. But Velvet is immune, but by the time they figure that out, all of team RWBY has been split, and they are obsessed with splitting people into there fragments**

 **rated-t**

 **Set during-The beggining of volume 3**

 **3\. Remanent plays superfight**

 **Non crossover story**

 **Description: Winter(the season) is here, and a lot of people are stuck in beacon, them being, Team RWBY, JNPR, CVFY, SSSN, ABRN, NDGO, Doctor Oobleck, Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin, Professor Port, Winter(Wiess's sister), Cinder, Emerald and Mercury. When Velvet finds all the decks of superfight, minus the red deck, Everyone decideds to play Superfight while waiting for the snow to thaw out.**

 **Rated-t**

 **Set during-? Au time for this story to be possible**


	4. one crossover and one non crossover

**More crossover and non crossover storys**

 **1\. Velvets true sembalence**

 **non crossover**

 **description: Everyone knew Velvets sembalence, the ability to copy someones fighting style, while her weapon makes the weapons of the people she has taken pictures of with her camera. When Velvets sembalence gets stronger, she finds out, her ability, is to copy, or possibly steal a persons sembalence at a touch.**

 **set during-whenever you want.**

 **Rated-t**

 **2\. (To be honest, you can choose the title for this one, I honestly can figure out this one...)**

 **crossover with-xover**

 **Description: Each universe is held together by heros, when they die, the universe is devoured by something, For the universe of RWBY, the heros were Team RWBY, Penny, and Velvet. Penny was ripped apart of Phyrras sembalence by accident, Wiess and Velvet were killed by the Atleasian Paladins, Yang was slashed in half by Adam, Blake was ripped apart by Grimm, and Ruby was burnt alive by Cinder. They wake up in a forest, in a world, for those who have fallen, of all heros of all universes**


	5. one non crossover and two crossover

**More Adoptable storys**

 **1\. A hero in more ways then one**

 **crossover with x-over**

 **Description: Velvet was a diamention tralver, she is part of a secret group of people from several diamentions called 'diamention heros' they help eachother when there universes enemys go into a diffrent one, when team RWBY see Velvet open a portal, they follow her and end up in the diamention heros base with no way back.**

 **set during-before volume 3**

 **rated-t**

 **2\. Fragments of a experiment**

 **non crossover**

 **Description: team CFVY, RWBY and JNPR are captured and put in a strange lab. The 'doctors' do experiments on them, seperating one emotion to be the dominent no matter what. They only feel a certian emotion at all. Rubys happy, Velvets hopefull, Blake is grief, Jaune is ambition. and so on**

 **set during-before volume 3**

 **Rated-t**

 **3\. Hunting hunters and huntresses**

 **Semi crossover with X-men**

 **Description: Roman Torchwick gets his hands on a experimental group of robots, that can adapt to take down anyone with any sembelance. after capturing a small group consisting of Velvet, Wiess, Nora and Flynt Coal. Roman also got his hands on some mind control units. Taking control of the four of them to cause havok and bring down the remaining members of there teams along with other Hunters and Huntresses.**

 **Set during-volume 3 before chapter 9**

 **rated-t**


	6. My pride and joy of a idea

**THis chapters idea is my pride and work of a idea**

 **1\. Heros, aliens, and secrets**

 **Crossover with-x-over or x-com**

 **description: some heros and reformed villians from several universes fought alongside the xcom project in its universe to prevent the aliens from going to there universe. Among those heros were Velvet, Nora, Ren, Blake, a former cabal general from destiny named Primus Ta'aun, a man that never misses named Mark Nutt from the achivment hunter universe, the heavy and medic from the tf2 universe and many more. After a while the aliens from Xcom universe toke it over, the heros retreated to there universe but slowly the unvierses got taken over. the former members of the Xcom project retreated through universes. till they got to the RWBY universe. Ruby learned about it when the aliens invaded. the former members of the X-com project fought back, and in the process, Ren, Nora, Velvet and Blake secret was revieled. Now it is up to the former members of the Xcom project and the members from other universes and Rwby universes inhabitants to hold of the invasion.**

 **Here is how Primus Ta'aun, Mark Nutt and Heavy, the main three from the other universes are met**

 **primus Ta'aun-Ruby was about to be blasted by a sectopod when Primus Ta'aun jumped down and toke the hit**

 **Heavy-Blake had put Yang down so Blake could fight the aliens, a Mechtoid walked up to Yang who was unconiuse and was about to blast her, when Heavy came out of nowhere and put his plasma minigun in the mechtoids chest, and opened fire.**

 **Mark Nutt- Wiess had been cornered by 3 mutons, Mark nutt jumped on ones head and put a explosive arrow in it. And blasted the other two with his plasma sniper rifle**

 **Rated-t**

 **set during-x-com 1 and Rwby Volume 3 episode 9-12**


	7. More Crossover storys

**Here are some more storys to adopt**

 **Crossover story**

 **1\. Name: Rainbow 6 Siege: Rwby DLC**

 **Crossover with: Rainbow six serise.**

 **Description: Team Rwby trapped in the R6S(Rainbow Six Siege for short) Universe. Not bad. Team Rwby trapped in the R6S Universe in a terroist building. They can handle themselves Team Rwby trapped in the R6S Universe in a terroist building With Operators Sledge, Fuze, Montange, IQ and Thermite attacking the place. There doomed.**

 **Rated-T**

 **Set during-Unknown**

 **2\. Name: Team Overwatch.**

 **Crossover with Overwatch.**

 **Description: This can go two ways. Overwatch end up in the RWBY universe, or Team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY end up in the Overwatch universe**

 **Rated-T**

 **Set during-You decide.**

 **Thats it**


	8. A reaction Fanfic

**Here is a single Story**

 **Rwby and X-over/red vs blue**

 **Rwby and maybe rvb reacts to 10 little roosters(And maybe my 11 little writers**

 **Description: (No RVB)Ruby finds a CD called 10 little roosters and gathers team RWBY, CFVY, JNPR and SSSN to watch it. (WITH RVB) Team Rwby, Jnpr, Cfvy and Sssn. The reds, and the blues. wake up with a screen. them forced to watch 10 little roosters**

 **Rating-t**

 **set during-You decide**


	9. A Crossover Story

**More storys to adopt. well just one.**

 **crossover story**

 **1\. Heros in the wrong realm.**

 **Crossover with: Marvel**

 **Description: Velvet, Nora and Blake were sent to the Marvel universe during the end of volume two. They became heros. Then, Coco, Fox, Ruby, Ren and Wiess were teloported into the marvel universe during the tornoment. Yang, Yatuhashi, Phyrra and Jaune were sent after the tornument. just as it ended. What will happen in the marvel universe with our teloported protaginists.**

 **Rated. T**


	10. Authors Note

**So. Ive noted something.**

 **Over 600 views. And not a single person has adopted a story. Except for two people**

 **It is probably because no one knows how to adopt a story. So here are how you do it**

 **1\. Find a story that you like and want to adopt.**

 **2\. Send me a PM that you want to adopt it.**

 **3\. Give me credit in the description when you make it.**

 **4\. I will put a Adopted note next to what you adopted**

 **here are the rules of you adopting it**

 **1\. You can change the story or when it is set. But try to keep the main plot alive.**

 **2\. No Lemons. just. No lemons**

 **And thats it.**


End file.
